gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Z the Game
Super Mario Bros. Z the game is a Nintendo DS game based on the series made by Alvin-Earthworm. It will have two different sides to play on. One is where you play as Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi to find the seven Chaos Emeralds and defend the Mushroom Kingdom. The other is where you play as Mecha Sonic to collect the Chaos Emeralds and bring chaos and destruction to the Mushroom Kingdom. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Sonic *Shadow *Yoshi *Finn Other Characters *Princess Peach *Flame Princess *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Kamek *Baslisx *Bowser Jr. *Mecha Sonic *Toadsworth *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Dr. Eggman *Professor E. Gadd *Koopa Bros. *Thunderfoot *Chief Yoshi *Axem Rangers X *Kammy *Mecha Mario *Stuffwell *BMO *NEPTUR *Hal & Jeff *Kolorado *Goombella *Professor Frankly Locations *Mushroom Kingdom *Donut Plains *Mario Kart Grand Prix *Princess Peach's Castle *Mario's House *Mobius *Death Egg *Koopa Fields *Yoshi's Island *Bowser's Castle *Pipe Maze *Minus World Levels Heroes *'The Mario Kart Grand Prix' Character(s) used: Mario, Luigi Opponent(s): Wario, Waluigi Location(s): Mario Kart Grand Prix Objective: Beat Wario and Waluigi in a single lap! *'Fight Fire with Fire' Character(s) used: Mario Opponent(s): Bowser Location(s): Mario Kart Grand Prix Objective: Defeat Bowser! *'Search for the Emeralds' Character(s) used: Yoshi Opponent(s): Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Mecha Sonic Location(s): Donut Plains Objective: Find the red Chaos Emerald! *'Enter the Koopa Bros.' Character(s) used: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow Opponent(s): Red Ninjakoopa, Black Ninjakoopa, Yellow Ninjakoopa, Green Ninjakoopa Location(s): Koopa Fields Objective: Defeat the Koopa Bros. and get the Yellow Chaos Emerald back! *'Yoshi Battle' Character(s) used: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow Opponent(s): Yoshi Tribe, Thunderfoot Location(s):Yoshi's Island Objective: Defeat an entire tribe of Yoshis! *'Liberation' Character(s) used: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi Opponent(s): Chain Chomps Location(s):Yoshi's Island Objective: Free the enslaved Yoshis before their attackers show up again! *'The Big Brawl' Character(s) used: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi Opponent(s): Koopa Bros., Axem Rangers X Location(s):Yoshi's Island Objective: Defeat both the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers in a brutal fight! *'The Real Battle Begins' Character(s) used: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi Opponent(s): Semi Super Mecha Sonic Location(s):Yoshi's Island Objective: Just try your best to defeat Semi Super Mecha Sonic! *'The Ambush' Character(s) used: Mario, Sonic Opponent(s): Thwomps, Mecha Sonic Location(s): Pipe Maze Objective: Find a Chaos Emerald before Mecha Sonic does! *'8-Bit Battle' Character(s) used: 8-Bit Mario, 8-Bit Sonic, 8-Bit Shadow, 8-Bit Yoshi, 8-Bit Luigi Opponent(s): 8-Bit Mecha Sonic Location(s): Minus World Objective: Defeat Mecha Sonic in an 8-Bit battle! *'More coming soon' Mecha Sonic *'Destruction of Mobius' Character(s) used: Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Cream & Cheese, Sonic Location(s): Mobius Objective: Find all 7 Chaos Emeralds and kill anything in your way! *'Mecha Sonic's Arrival' Character(s) used: Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Yoshi Location(s): Mushroom Kingdom Objective: Find the red Chaos Emerald! *'The Search Continues Part I' Character(s) used: Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Thwomps, Bullet Bills Location(s): Mushroom Kingdom Objective: Find the remaining Chaos Emeralds before Sonic and the others do! *'The Search Continues Part II' Character(s) used: Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Thwomps, Bullet Bills Location(s): Mushroom Kingdom Objective: Find the remaining Chaos Emeralds before Sonic and the others do! *'Across the Sea' Character(s) used: Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Cheep Cheeps Location(s): Cheep Cheep Ocean Objective: Head to Yoshi's Island and collect the 2 Chaos Emeralds that are on the island! *'Semi Super Mecha Sonic' Character(s) used: Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Axem Rangers X Location(s): Yoshi's Island Objective: Defeat the Axem Rangers! *'The Real Battle Begins' Character(s) used: Semi Super Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi Location(s):Yoshi's Island Objective: Defeat Mario, Sonic, and the others! *'The Ambush' Character(s) used: Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): Thwomps, Mario, Sonic Location(s): Pipe Maze Objective: Find a Chaos Emerald before Mario and Sonic do! *'8-Bit Battle' Character(s) used: 8-Bit Mecha Sonic Opponent(s): 8-Bit Mario, 8-Bit Sonic, 8-Bit Shadow, 8-Bit Yoshi, 8-Bit Luigi Location(s): Minus World Objective: Defeat Mario, Sonic, and the others in an 8-Bit battle! *'More coming soon' Category:Video Games